


[video podfic] it's a new craze

by ClassicHazel, RhaegalKS



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, In-Universe Fandom, Love Confessions, M/M, Metafiction, POV Outsider, Podfic Available, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s02e05 Answers in Blood, Screenplay/Script Format, Social Media, The Mortifying Ordeal Of Having A Podcast, Tumblr, Twitter, Video, Video Format: Streaming, everyone sees it but them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicHazel/pseuds/ClassicHazel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/RhaegalKS
Summary: CROWLEY: I try not to make a habit of gratitude, but I must give our appreciation to everyone out there who’s been listening and subscribing to The Ineffable Plan.AZIRAPHALE: Ooh, yes, we’ve become quite popular, haven’t we?CROWLEY: Yeah, just hit number eight on the advice charts … No advertising at all.AZIRAPHALE: Mm. How … miraculous.CROWLEY: … Aziraphale. You did not.***Crowley and Aziraphale are very possibly the people least qualified, on the entire planet, to start up an advice podcast.But what else is there to do when the world isn’t ending any time soon, you’re technically on indefinite sabbatical from your lifelong careers, and you need a plausible excuse to spend more time with your best friend who you’re definitely not, absolutely not, maybe just a little, actually maybe overwhelmingly in love with?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads





	[video podfic] it's a new craze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's a new craze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062966) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @acsalva_art, @doesitsay, @MaddieMayNot and @_NotYourProf_ on Twitter and to Hazel Piara for their contributions!


End file.
